1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrode material and a solid oxide fuel cell containing the electrode material.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, fuel cells have been attracting attention from the environmental viewpoint and from the viewpoint of effective use of energy resources, and several materials and structures have been proposed for fuel cells.
Patent Document (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-32132) discloses use of LSCF powder as base powder of the cathode of a solid oxide fuel cell (SOFC).